Farewall Party
by RisaSano
Summary: pesta perpisahan untuk Akashi dan Furihata yang akan segera dilaksankan sebelum mereka berangkat ke britannia raya


**Farewall Party**

**#Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Main pair: AkaFuri**

**Enjoy with it… sorry kalo abal-abal…**

Lemon! 18+ yang cocok bacanya….

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Tidak terasa masa-masa yang dilewati oleh para senpai juga akan dinikmati oleh mereka. **Kuroko Tetsuya**, **Kagami Taiga,** **Furihata** **Kouki**, **Fukuda** **Hiroshi**, dan **Kawahara** **Kouichi** akan menempuh jalannya masing-masing. Kagami akan kembali ke Amerika dan join dengan _**Chicago Bulls**_ bersama dengan sang Kakak **Himuro Tatsuya **dan pacar sang kakak **Murasakibara Atsushi**. Dan akhirnya sang kekasih Kagami, **Aomine **Daiki, mengejar ke Amerika karena takut kehilangan dirinya.

Kuroko melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas Keio dengan mengambil jurusan sastra. Fukuda dan Kawahara kembali bersama dalam satu universitas yang sama dengan Kuroko tetapi beda Fakultas. Mereka mengambil Fakultas Ekonomi, sedangkan Furihata….

Furihata (Terpaksa) mengambil kuliah di Negeri Kerajaan Britanian Raya dengan mengambil Fakultas Inggris dan Modern Bahasa. Alasan? Karena sang kekasih **Akashi Seijuurou ** yang meminta (PERINTAH) agar mereka bisa kuliah bersama, walau sang kekasih mengambil Fakultas Ekonomi dan Management. Akashi juga yang membiayai kuliahnya Furihata.

Tapi sebelum bisa diterima di salah satu universitas ternama di dunia itu, dia harus mengalami berbagai penderitaan. Penderitaan nya adalah ketika Akashi memberikan _**Private Lesson **_kepadanya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa mengerikannya ketika seorang Akashi memberikan pengajaran kepadanya. Setiap Furihata tidak mampu mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Akashi, maka bibir Furihata akan siap-siap berdarah digigit oleh Akashi. Belum lagi mata pelajaran yang membosan, maka Sang Gunting Sakti yang akan membangunkannya.

Akashi memang panutan buat pacar-pacar didunia. Dialah yang membantu Furihata dari segi belajar, mengurus berkas-berkas, paspor, tiket pesawat, biaya kuliah, bahkan tempat tinggal (walau mereka tinggal di satu apartemen, karena Furihata menolak ketika Akashi berencana membeli rumah (tepatnya ISTANA) untuk mereka tempati). Kerja keras Akashi membuahkan hasil juga. Furihata diterima di universitas yang sama dengannya. Furihata terasa sangat senang.

"A-Akashi-san.. Aku diterima" Furihata memeluk Akashi dengan kencang, sedangkan Akashi Cuma mencium lembut kening kebahagian terlukis diwajahnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Akashi cuma sedikit tersenyum, tetapi hatinya seperti menari-nari dan ada pawai besar-besaran dirayakan). Dia pun member kabar kepada keluarga, senpai dan teman-teman di Seirin.

Sesudah mereka mengurus keperluan Furihata untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya,mereka langsung memberi tahu tentang kabar itu kepada teman-teman di Club basket Seirin dan para senior. Mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Akashi juga mengundang anak kiseki untuk ikut dalam pesta itu yang di adakan di apartemen Kagami. Kawahara dan Fukuda berncana memeluk Furihata, tetapi batal karena Akashi lebih dulu mengeluarkan Aura Iblis. Seirin Coach, **Aida Riko **menangis tersedu-tersedu atas kepergian anak didiknya. Para senpai **Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, Koganei Shinji, **dan** Mitobe Rinnosuke** menjabat tangan Furihata dan member ucapan 'selamat berjuang di sana' dengan senyuman yang memancarkan berbagai perasaan senang, sedih, dan haru. Mereka juga tidak lupa memberikan sebuah hadiah kenangan yang dibungkus manis kotak putih berpita merah.

Para Anak Kiseki yang lain juga datang bersama pasangan mereka disertai dengan berbagai jenis kado kepada Akashi dan Furihata. **Kise Ryouta **dan **Kasamatsu Yukio **memberikan sebuah kado berkotak hitam dan berpita kuning. Murasakibara dan Himuro memberikan parsel Snack yang diberi pita berwarna hitam dan ungu. **Midorima Shintarou **dan **Takao Kazunari **memberikan _**Lucky Item **_yang berbentuk anjing biru yang diberikan pita berwana hijau.

Kuroko memberikan Milkshake ukuran jumbo dengan sedotan berbentuk hati dan memiliki dua ujung. Aomine memberikan bungkusan dari supermarket dengan muka cengengesan dan entah apa isinya. Dan terakhir **Momoi Satsukoi **memberikan ciuman dibibir dan dia berkata dengan wajah merona "ini hadiah ku…" dan sukses membuat terjadi kerusuhan diparty itu karena Akashi langsung melempari Gunting-gunting yang bersemayam di kantongnya. Akashi menarik tangan Furihata dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Bibir Furihata pun digigit hingga berdarah. Darah yang muncul dibibirnya langsung dijilat oleh Akashi. Wajah Furihata sukses merah merona yang menurut Akashi sungguh menggoda.

"A-Akashi…kun" Furihata memandang Akashi wajah yang sudah membuat para seme langsung ingin menyerang (kalau masih sayang nyawa ya?). sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Kouki-_nya_.

Melihat adegan tersebut didepan mata membuat berbagai jenis reaksi yang muncul. Ada yang saling menutup mata, memalingkan wajah dengan merona, mau praktekin juga (?), menonton serius, ada yang terkesima dan ada yang mengambil, foto itu secara diam-diam (sudah pasti tahu siapa orangnya kan?). Sedangkan Kagami yang sibuk dengan berbagi jenis main couch dan dessert, cuek melihat adegan yang disiarkan secara langsung tersebut.

"Akashi-kun, perlakukan teman ku dengan lembut. Kasihan dia selalu mendapat _**Free Bite**_dari mu" ucap Kuroko dengan poker Face nya. Ada penekanan yang terdalam dalam kalimat tersebut.

"Aku selalu memperlakukan dia dengan lembut…. Di _**Bed**_" Akashi tersenyum mesum memandang Furihata. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan merinding takut. 'gawat nih! Bisa-bisa aku tidak di izin kan tidur nanti malam…. Kuroko! KAU TEGA BANGET SIH?!' pikir Furihata dengan penuh ketakutan.

Memang benar terjadi jika si **Chihuaha ** tidak akan di izinkan tidur oleh si **Singa **jika ** Jatah Malam **nya tidak dipenuhi oleh si Chihuahua. Sekali minta pasti beronde-ronde. OMG?! Dapat dari mana sih kekuatan si Singa dari Rakuzen ini?

Akhirnya masakan eropa ala _Chef _Kagami telah siap. Aomine yang merasa dirinya _uhuk_**SUAMI**_uhuk _Kagami dengan sigap membantunya mengangkat dan menata meja, tapi di halangi si _uhuk_**Istri**_uhuk_. Himuro, Aida, Momoi, Kasamatsu dan Takao pun ambil bagian dalam penataan meja dan angkut-mengangkut makanan. Loh?! Yang dua orang itu wanita kan? Kenapa bukan di bagian memasak? BAHAYA! Yang ada bukan makanan melainkan **RACUN! **#AuthorDilemparBolaBasket.

15 menit tidak terasa waktu untuk menata makanan di meja. Sekarang di meja tersedia berbagai makanan utama ala eropa yaitu _Lasagna, Spagetti Bolognese,Ravioli,Crispy salmon butter sauce, Fish Balls, Blue Streak, _dan_, pizza _yang dijadikan sebagi maincourse oleh si Tuan Rumah. Sedangkan untuk dessert, Kagami mempersiapkan_ Charlotte Russe , Cupcake, French Truffles, cheese cakes, tiramisu _dan_ Cream Brulee. _Sebagai minumannya Kagami membuat Jus Straberry yang diberi Yogurt dan Vanila Milkshake (permintaan Kuroko). Kagami memang _uhuk_**Istri**_uhuk _yang baik. Pantas Aomine Cinta mati sama Kagami. (untuk aku donk Kagami-_nya _ #AuthorDiLemparKeRingBasket)

Mereka pun menyantap makanan itu dengan berantakan. Bagaimana tidak?! pada saat kise mengambil potong pizza, dia terpleset saus yang timpah dan alhasil makanan itu mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Power Forward Too yang sedang disuapin oleh Ace Seirin dengan romantisnya. Kagami pun batal menyupkan makanan, karena menahan tawa melihat wajah Aomine yang sudah berdecak kesal. Bukan saja Kagami, Seluruh Orang yang disitu (kecuali Kise dan Akashi) tertawa terbahak-bahak kepadanya

Aomine yang tidak terima melotot ke semuanya (tidak termasuk Akashi) yang ada disitu. Mereka pun terdiam untuk mencoba menahan tawa mereka yang menjadi-jadi. Dan untuk Kagami, dia mencium bibirnya untuk mendiamkannya (karena Kagami kelewat polos, dia tak mengerti maksud dari pelototan Aomine).

"K-I-S-E….." Aomine bergetar karena amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dia berdiri, memandang tajam ke arah si pelaku. Dan dia pun mengejar si pelaku layaknya mengejar maling pakaian dalam. (Tapi mana ada maling mukanya cantik? #AuthorDitabokKiseLovers)

Mereka pun kejar-kejaran yang mereka tidak sadari adalah Aomine tidak sengaja menabarak Midorima yang asyik Memakan Cream Brulee. Midorima melempar sendok yang dipegangnya, tetapi alhasil meleset. Shooter yang hebat itu mengenai Murasakibara yang tengah sibuk memilih dessert mana yang dia coba. Tetapi dia cuek saja. Tetapi jangan salah, yang memberikan hukuman bukan dia, melainkan sang kekasih Himuro. Dia mendekati Midorima dan-

**Bugh!**

Midorima KO. Mukanya ditonjok dengan kepalan tangannya. Kiyoshi yang mendapat ide iseng, melempar potongan Charlotte Russe-nya ke muka Hyuuga. Hyuuga yang naik pitam mengambil 2 fish balls dan melempar kea rah kiyoshi. Tapi meleset, malah mengenai 2 manager seksi yang sedang berdiskusi.

Mereka mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang super dasyat. Masing-masing mengambil tiramisu dan melempar ke arah si pelaku. Mereka pun meleset. Yang terkena korban lemparan adalah Koganei dan Mitobe. Koganei hendak membalas, tetapi gagal karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Izuki mengambil posisi aman dibelakang Mitobe. Mitobe hanya diam saja, tak ada sedikit pun terbesit dikepalanya untuk membalas. Kasamatsu yang sudah bête melihat pesta itu langsung mengambil hape flip nya, mencari fitur titter dan membuat tweet di akunnya.

(**Kasamatsu Y**) ** KasaYukio04 **: kalau begini mending pulang -_- ( 1 second ago)

Drrt~ Drrt~

Hapenya berbunyi tanda ada mention yang masuk

(**Takao Kazunari) ShincanLover10 **: jangan begitu yuki-chan… nikmati sajalah.. XD ** KasaYukio04 **(replay 1 minutes ago)

(**Kasamatsu Y**) ** KasaYukio04 **: APANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! ** ShincanLover10 **( ago 5 minutes ago)

Kasamatsu pun akhirnya semakin bête, ditambah teman tweet sangat menyebalkan menurutnya. Terpaksa dia kembali mengasingkan diri. Dan bergabung dengan Kawahara dan Fukuda yang memilih untuk bermain Play stasion.

Pesta itu semakin ricuh. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Akashi dan Furihata mengambil posisi dipojok. Berbicara, tertawa, wajah merona, itu mereka yang melakukan. Dunia bagaikan milik mereka berdua yang lain ngontrak. Ketika mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya dengan dunia mereka, tanpa sadar ada potongan kue yang mendarat di Kepala Akashi. Melihat itu Furihata langsung ngedrop Orang gila mana yang berani.. melempar ke arah dia. Akashi pun memandang ke acara yang sudah ricuh itu dan mencari pelakunya.

Tetapi sulit. Semua asyik melempar ke satu sama lain. Bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Akahirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa ada ampun. Dikeluarkannya gunting keramat dari saku bajunya. Sebelum dia melakukan aksi nya , dia menyuruh Furihata untuk bersembunyi. Furihata pun kabur ke kamar mandi (?)

'Perasaan ku tak enak' Kagami berpikir akan ada badai raksasa yang menyapu Pesta ini. Dia pun memanggil pelan Kasamatsu dan Takao yang menurut nya tidak bersalah ke kamar. Mereka juga merasa bulu kuduknya merinding, mengangguk dengan tawaran Kagami. Pelan-pelan mereka melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan party itu.

Yang tersisa di ruangan itu adalah orang-orang yang akan menghadapi bencana. Mereka tidak merasa (atau kurang peka) dengan Aura neraka yang terpancarkan dari laki-laki berambut merah berlensa dwiwarna. Akhirnya….

**Cekris!**

Mereka masih menghiraukan suara petanda dewa kematian telah bangun

**Cekris!**

Mereka masih juga menghiraukan suara gunning yang bergesakan. Akashi yang sudah habis kesabaran, mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

**Siup~**

Sebuah Gunting melewati wajah seseorang berambut _**Navy Blue **_dan menempel di dinding putih itu_**. **_Semua aksi yang terjadi di pesta itu langsung berhenti dan mendang Pria berkulit _**dim **_ itu. Yang menjadi korban adalah Aomine. Mereka mematung, lalu pelan-pelan memandang ke arah si pelaku, yang tak lain dan tak bukan Akashi.

Mereka memandang horror dan merinding kepadanya atas perbuatannya itu.

"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Mereka berteriak histeris.

Mereka sujud sembah dan meminta maaf kepada pria itu. Mereka yakin dengan cara ini saja tidak cukup untuk menenangkan sang iblis. Mereka mencari sosok malaikat berambut coklat untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Tetapi tidak berhasil ditemukan.

"Cari Kouki-ku…?" Emperor Eye itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan. Layaknya singa yang ditempati satu kurungan dengan para domba. Pasti diterkam habis.

Dilain pihak, kagami mengabari Kouki yang entah dimana untuk keluar dari persembunyiaannya. Dia membuka fitur emailnya.

**From : Majiburger_tiger10 **

**To : Furi_Kouki12 **

**Subject: none**

**Oi Furi!**

**Dimana kau?**

**Tolong mereka!**

Lalu kagami mengirim email itu ke orang bersangkutan. Tetapi tidak ada balasan. Kagami mengirim ulang email tadi. Dan tetap tidak ada balasan juga. Kesal karena emailnya terasa di acuhkan. Dia membuka menu di hape nya dan memilih Fitur Twiter. Dia langsung me mention orang yang menjadi incaran.

(**KAGAMI TAIGA**) ** BugerTiger10 **: dimana kau woy? ** F12Kouki**

Kagami berharap ada tanggapan dari tweetnya, sudah 5 menit dia menunggu, tetap saja tidak ada balasan. Kagami pun mulai kesal dan mau mengehentikan Akashi dengan caranya sendiri, tetapi dihalangi oleh Kasamatsu dan Takao

"LEPASKAN?! AKU SENDIRI YANG MENGHENTIKAN AKASHI" Kagami berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka.

"KAU GILA! KAU HANYA MENAMBAH KORBAN SAJA" Kasamatsu semakin kuat menahan tubuh yang 3 kali lebih besar dari nya.

"Betul Kagami-chan, semua nya itu sia-sia" Takao pun semakin gencar menahan langkah Kagami.

Diacara tarik menarik mereka tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sudah berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu…

**BUGH!**

Kagami terjatuh. Dia meringis kesakitan karena ada seseorang yang memukul perutnya dengan begitu kuat

"Ku…ro…ko…si…alan…" Kagami KO ditangan orang yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Dia tahu cahayanya tidak bisa dihentikan dengan kata-kata, tetapi tindakan. Untung saja ruangan itu dipasang peredam suara jadi tidak kedengaran. (Takut ada yang tahu ketika Aomine dan Kagami sedang one-on-one ditempat tidur)

"Kagami-kun, kau lupa ya? Hape Furihata-kun kan sudah dihancurkan oleh Akashi-kun" jawabnya dengan datar memandangi wajah cahayanya itu.

"jadi gimana kita menemukan Furihata?" Tanya Kasamatsu yang mulai berbicara.

"Furihata-kun kan lagi sembuyi di kamar mandi" Jawab Kuroko dengan singkat, padat dan tepat.

Mereka bertiga melongo memandangi Kuroko tidak percaya.

"KENAPA TIDAK BICARA DARI TADI KUROKO (-CHAN)?!" mereka histeris bersamaan.

Mereka langsung lari dan menggedor kamar mandi, layaknya orang yang sedang nahan buang haj*t selama 3 hari.

"y-ya?" Furihata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut, kalau pintu kamar (mandi) nya digedor orang kayak kesurupan.

"TOLONG HENTIKAN AKASHI?!" dengan semangat membara mereka memohon akan kesaktian Chihuahua yang bisa menjinakkan Singa Liar.

"Ta-tapi" Furihata merinding.

"CUMA KAU YANG BISA?!" mereka berlutut dan memohon kepada Furihata

Furihata kaget mendengar permohonan mereka. 'mana mungkin aku bisa menghentikan Akashi-san?!' pikitnya dalam batin. Dia merasa mustahil banget. Tapi dia pernah diajari Kuroko jika ingin meminta sesuatu kepada Akashi. Tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah. Tapi demi menolong teman-temannya dia bertekad menggunakan cara itu, walau terakhirnya dia menyesal.

Dia beranjak dari kamar mandi. Dijumpainya Akashi yang siap-siap memeberikan neraka kepada mereka yang mengganggu percakapannya dengan Kouki-nya.

"A-AKASHI-SAN!" Furihata berteriak dengan keras. Mereka yang disana menoleh kepada Furihata. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihak mereka. Dimata mereka Furihata menjadi begitu berkilauan.

Furihata berlari dengan membuka kedua tangannya (seperti film B*liw*d yang si Ang*la dan R*hul berkejar-kejaran dibawah pohon Jengkol (?)). Furihata mengalungkan tangannya dileher Akashi. Akashi terkaget akan tindakan bidadarinya. Furihata mendekatkan wajah mereka, hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bertemu.

Pelan-pelan bibir mereka mulai mendekat. Mereka pun berciuman. Akashi melumat bibir Furihata. Akashi menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Furihata secara bergantian. Digigitnya bibir bawah Furihata hingga berdarah. Dihisapnya kembali dan dijilatnya bibir mungil itu. Tapi tidak berselang lama, Akashi dengan terpaksa melepas bibir itu, membiarkan Furihata untuk bernafas.

"A…Aka…shi…san… hah… hah…" nafas Furihata terputus-putus. Wajahnya merah merona layaknya kepiting rebus. Semakin menggoyahkan iman para seme yang melihatnya (kalau masih sayang nyawa).

"Furihata, kau begitu manis hari ini... apa yang kau ingin kan… sebutkan saja" Akashi memandang penuh nafsu yang membara kepada Furihata.

"Ma.. maafkan lah mereka, Akashi-san" jawab Furihata yang masih dengan muka meronanya. Akashi terdiam. Lalu Akashi menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya mendapatkan keputusan…

"boleh! Tapi dengan syarat…" Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Furihata dan para korban Akahi pun penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"A-Apapun syarat nya… a.. aku pasti akan melakukannya" jawab Furihata mantap, walau dalam hatinya kepengen kabur.

"kalau begitu ayo!" Akashi menarik tangan Furihata. Furihata terkaget-kaget dengan ajakan Akashi. 'bergang deh Aku' rintihnya dalam hati. Furihata memandang mereka untuk minta tolong, tetapi mereka malah memalingkan wajah untuk kabur dari masalah ini.

'PENGHIANAT!'Teriaknya dalam batin yang menyesal menolong mereka. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak dapat lagi memutar waktu. Furihata yang berlinang air mata pasrah menurut saja diseret oleh Akashi.

Sedangkan mereka yang disana Cuma melambaikan tangan dan bernafas lega karena terbebas dari manusia yang mengerikan itu.

Akashi celingak-celinguk mencari hotel terdekat. Dan DAPAT! Love hotel dengan kesan elegant yang agak sesuai selera Akashi. Mereka mereservasi satu kamar. Mereka berjalan menuju lift dan mencari kamar 124.

Akashi dengan cekatan membuka kamar itu. Ditariknya Furihata dan dihempaskannya ke tempat tidur.

"tepati janji mu, baby" Senyum mesum meskipun tetap cool terlukis di wajah Akashi. Akashi mencium kasar bibir Furihata. Melumat bibirnya dan memaksa masuk lidahnya. Tetapi furihata menolak membuka mulutnya.

Melihat itu Akashi agak sedikit kesal. Digigitnya bibir Furihata hingga berdarah. Furihata pun membuka sedikit mulutnya. Kesempata itu dimanfaatkan Akashi dengan memasukkan lidahnya. Menyapu bersih isi mulut Furihata. Bertukar saliva dan membuat lidah mereka saling menari. Tangan Akashi dengan aktif membuka baju Furihata. Hingga bagian atasnya tidak tertupi lagi

Sudah puas dengan bibirnya. Ciuman Akashi berpindah ke leher Furihata. Di leher itu pun, Akashi melakukan yang sama. Menjilat, mencium hingga menggigit hingga berdarah leher Akashi. Menimbulkan _**Kissmark **_yang begitu kontras di mata.

Sekarang sudah berada di _**nipple **_kanan Furihata. Dihisapnya dengan kuat. Digigit pelan. Sehingga menimbulan rangsangan bagi si penerima. Tangan kanan Akashi bermain dengan yang satunya. Begitu liar permainan Akashi membuat Furihata menjadi gila.

Diciumnya perut Furihata, dijilatnya dengan begitu nafsunya. Akashi langsung bangkit dan memandang Furihata sebentar.

"kau begitu memesona hari ini… membuat ku terpesona dan gila akan mu!" bisik Akashi ditelinga furihata. Wajah Furihata memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dijilatnya Telinga Akashi.

Akashi dengan cepat membuka celana dan Celana dalam Furihata. Kini Furihata tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang sedikit pun. Dipegangnya kejantanan Furihata. Dikecupnya lembut.

"A..Akashi-san….." ucap Furihata dengan suara yang agak serak.

Akashi dengan bringas melahap kejantanan mungil itu. Dinaik turunkan kepalanya denga tempo yang cepat. Selang beberapa menit rasanya Akashi sudah sampai batasnya

"A…AKASHI…SAN! SUDAH… AKU… AKU…. MAU!" Akashi berteriak dengan keras. Keluarlah cairannya di mulut Akashi, tetapi Akashi belum menelannya. Merasa kelegaan yang tiada tara. Diciumnya bibir Furihata dan berbagi cairan yang ada dimulut Akashi. Setelah selesai berbagi Akashi bangkit berdiri, dirogohnya meja yang tepat disamping tempat tidur. Furihata dengan muka memerah membuka baju Akashi dengan suka rela.

"ini belum selesai, Kouki" Akashi ternyata mengambil lotion dan mengusap ditangannya. Diarahkan jarinya kedalam lubang Furihata. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi nya. Karena yang pertama sudah direnggut oleh orang yang sama juga. Pelan-pelan 1 jarinya dimasukkan kedalam lubang itu

Dimaju mundurkan tangannya didalam lubang 1 jari, sekarang kedua jarinya dimasukkan kedalam lubang itu. Furihata Cuma bisa mendesah dengan penuh nikmat. Setelah beberapa saat Akashi memasukkan jari yang ketiga kelubang itu. Dan semakin beringas juga Akashi memainkannya.

Sesudah puas dengan jarinya, Akashi mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang itu, mengambil kembali lotion itu. Sesuatu yang sangat besar menanti di depan.

Akashi bukanlah pemain lembut. Dengan agak kasar dimasukkannya kejantanannya yang sudah diberi lotion kedalam lubang itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Furihata Cuma bisa berteriak menerima tusukan yang begitu kasar.

Akashi dengan tempo yang cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menyerang daerah kepuasan Furihata di dalam sana. Berkali-kali Furihata berteriak akibat serangan yang diberikan di dalam sana.

Akashi memiringkan tubuh Furihata tanpa melepaskan miliknya. Diangkatnya satu kaki Furihata dibahu nya. Akashi kembali memaju-mundur kan pinggiulnya. Temponya semakin cepat liar. Akashi memang mister Absolute dan super bisa. Tahu saja apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

Selang beberapa jam proses penyatuan itu. Mereka sudah mencapai batas-batas mereka. Furihata pun berteriak ketika miliknya keluar. Sedangkan Akashi masih belum. Dia pun kembali mempercepat gerakannya

Akhirnya Akashi sudah dibatasnya. Akashi pun memuntahkan seluruh miliknya didalam Furihata. Furihata pun merasa penuh dan hangat. Dikeluarkan miliknya, lalu berbaring disebelah Furihata. Akashi mencium kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Furihata dengan lembut. Mereka pun saling memandang dengan penuh makna.

"Furihata, kau adalah milik ku. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan ku. Dan kau jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Kalau kau meninggalkan ku, walau sesaat… aku akan memenjarakan mu diruangan ku dan Cuma aku yang bisa melihat mu. Jika kau jatuh cinta pada yang lain, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang itu! Kau Cuma boleh mencintai ku saja! Karena kata-kata ku adalah.." ucap Akashi dengan nada penuh perintah.

"Absolute" Furihata terseyum dengan ketakutan dan bahagia. Dia tahu Akashi itu possessive, tapi itu adalah tanda cintanya kepada seseorang.

Mereka pun kembali diam, dan pelan-pelan kepala mereka mendekat dan bibir mereka bertemu untuk berciuman yang menandakan persetujuan. Setalah selesai sesi romantic mereka, Akashi mengambil hapenya yang ada disaku celana. Diam-diam diambilnya foto Furihata yang tertidur dengan muka memerah dan menjadikannya wallpaper hapenya. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke menu dan memilih fitur email.

**From : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**To : Shadow_Tetsu11 MurachinSnackz9 KiseRyouta07 Mido_shin DaikiFP05 Momochan_Satsuki **

**Subject: thanks**

**Berkat kerushan klen aku mengalami malam yang indah!**

**Tapi jangan berharap hukuman kalian akandihapuskan**

**Besok akan segera dilaksanakan **

***cekris***

Membaca email yang penuh haru dan menakutkan Kiseki langsung merinding disko dan takut menghadipi hari esok. Doakan agar mereka bisa melihat matahari senja ya…

**End **

**Mohon bila gaje banget dan banyak typo nya**

**Mohon reviewnya ya (o)b**


End file.
